After the great war
by Leo Prime1
Summary: Kebiasaan menyimpulkan sendiri,naruto tidak tau jawaban yang di ambil sakura adalah 'tidak',sakura sendiri hanya bisa memaklumi sifat dari teman-setim nya atau bisa di bilang calon suaminya


_Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto_

_**After the great war**_

_By Leoprime_

_Pairing always Narusaku_

_Genre: Romance_

_Rated: T_

_Warning:gaje,typo di mana-mana,belum ahli dalam romance tapi di paksain#plaakk__Tapi authornya semangat buat ffn#prok-prok__Dan ini serius__Gk review dosa#plakkk (bercanda)__Gk usah banyak bacot lagi kita mulai ok_

Perang dunia ninja sudah selesai dunia shinobi kembali damai tidak ada perang maupun masalah kecuali para penjahat kecil-kecilan

Banyak momen tegang,haru,senang dan sedih di medan perang karena kita tau perang itu bukan hanya mempertaruhkan nyawa saja tapi juga dunia

Tapi karena mungkin sudah takdirnya orang baik yang menang aliansi shinobi berhasil keluar sebagai pemenang

Di antara itu juga muncul para pahlawan-pahlawan seperti tim kakashi

# (woy ini mau buat romance atau cuma cerita perang doang author kampreet)

Ok,mulai banyak yang bacot kita ke romancenya

# (nah gitu dong) sorak para reader

Tapi setelah pesan-pesan berikut ini#hehehe

# (author brengsek,kampret) teriak reader senang#plakk. Maksudnya marah

Skip

Naruto uzumaki, siapa yang tidak tau dengan ninja penuh kejutan no satu di desa konoha ini,si jinchuuriki kyuubi,si pahlawan perang dunia shinobi,sisiuk (oy itu bhs sunda kenapa di bawa-bawa)

Dan masih banyak lagi julukannya.

Sekarang naruto sedang makan di kedai kesukaan dia untuk makan,yaitu Ramen ichiraku

"wahh…. enak sekali dattebayoo!" kata naruto yang baru saja menghabiskan mangkok ramen yang ke lima.

"pelan-pelan naruto, kau bisa tersedak "kata pelayan kedai itu siapa lagi kalau bukan ayame.

"tapi ini enak ayame-nee" kata naruto

"ya-ya kau memang begitu… oh ya,bagaimana hubunganmu dengan sakura "kata ayame sambil duduk di kursi sebelah naruto

Naruto menghentikan acara makannya karena pertanyaan dari ayame tadi

"aku tidak tau… terakhir aku melihat sasuke berbicara dengan sakura-chan itu sangat serius,mungkin… sasuke sudah mulai suka dengan sakura-chan "kata naruto sambil nunduk.

"hey… kau jangan berpikir pesimis dulu,kau belum tau kan sasuke berbicara apa "tanya ayame

"Tapi kalau di lihat dari jauh… mereka tersenyum dan kelihatan romantis sekali" kata naruto cemberut

"yang dilihat belum tentu benar, kau tidak boleh menyimpulkan-nya sendiri belum tau itu benar atau tidak nya "kata ayame menasehati

"tapi-"

"sudah-sudah… kau ingin tau pembicaraan mereka kan,lalu kenapa kau tidak tanya pada sakura saja "kata ayame

"hmm… tapi,masa aku datang ke sakura-chan langsung menanyakan hal itu, apalagi sekarang sakura-chan sedang sibuk di rumah sakit "kata naruto

"ya setelah pulangnya naruto" kata ayame sambil geleng-geleng kepala

"hmm… iya juga ya,ok akan-ku coba arigatou ayame-nee atas sarannya "kata naruto semangat dan mulai melangkah ke luar kedai.

"oy naruto, setidaknya bayar dulu ramenmu "teriak ayame di dalam kedai

Naruto yang baru saja melangkah 5 meter diam di tempat lalu setelah dia ingat,dia belum bayar ramen yang di makan tadi

"njirrrr gua lupa "kata naruto senyum malu-malu

Skip

Jam 5 sore waktu yang tepat bagi gadis ber-marga haruno untuk pulang,jadwal kerja nya sudah selesai dan sekarang hanya tinggal membereskan berkas yang ada di mejanya itu

"huh…. pegal sekali hari ini, sepertinya aku perlu istirahat banyak" kata gadis yang mempunyai rambut berwarna pink sebahu.

"SAKURA-CHAAAANNN"

Tiba-tiba suara aneh terdengar di telinga sakura dan suara itu semkin dekat ke arahnya,sedangkan si gadis hanya menghela nafas penat dia tau siapa yang berteriak memanggil namanya di koridor.

Brak

Pintu ruang kerja sakura di buka dengan paksa.

"pelan-pelan baka-naruto, bagaimana kalau pintu itu rusak hah! "kata sakura sudah memakai jaket bersiap untuk pulang

"Hehe, maaf sakura-chan tapi… emm,apa aku boleh berbicara denganmu sebentar "pinta naruto

"tumben kau izin dulu,biasanya langsung maen nyerocos saja "kata sakuran heran

"ini penting sakura-chan" tambah naruto lagi

"hah…. Tapi aku mau pulang naruto "kata sakura, bukanya dia tidak mau tapi dia sudah lelah dan ingin istirahat

"ya sudah,aku akan bicara di rumahmu saja "kata naruto tak habis akal

"memang ada apa naruto" kata sakura penasaran

"Tidak sekarang, nanti aku jelaskan "

"ya sudah" sakura tidak mau ambil pusing

"ok aku antar "kata naruto sambil menunjukan cengiran-nya

"hah,terserah "walaupun di jawab jutek tapi sakura tersenyum juga

Naruto sekarang sedang menunggu di ruang tamu,karena pemilik rumahnya sedang ganti baju.

Tapi entah kenapa orang yang di tunggu nya lama sekali

"Maaf lama, soalnya aku buat kopi dulu "kata sakura datang dari belakang sambil membawa 2 cangkir kopi

"ya,tidak apa-apa… itu kopi sakura-chan "kata naruto setelah melihat sakura meletakan cangkir di meja.

"iya… di rumahku sedang kehabisan teh jadi terpaksa ada kopi"

"wah… itu kopi god day cappucino kan " (kopi kesukaan author#plakk) kata naruto senang, atau mungkin di buat senang oleh author.

"iya… silahkan dinikmati" kata sakura

Naruto langsung meminumnya dan meletakan kembali di meja

"sebenarnya ada apa naruto? "tanya sakura

"emm… tapi sakura-chan tak akan marah kan? "kata naruto

"aku tidak bisa janji" kata sakura

Naruto berpikir sebentar

"begini…kamu tau kan sebentar lagi aku akan menggantikan posisi kakashi-sensei jadi hokage "kata naruto mulai bercerita

"ya terus" sakura memang sudah tau kalau naruto sebentar lagi akan jadi hokage ke tujuh.

"em,iya… tapi ada satu persyaratan yang belum aku penuhi untuk jadi hokage "kata naruto

"ya,apa itu "kata sakura tenang.

"untuk jadi seorang hokage,dia h-harus punya i-istri "

Kopi yang akan diminum sakura terhenti di tengah jalan,dia tidak salah dengar kan.

"kenapa ada persyaratan seperti itu,perasaan kakashi-sensei juga masih jones "kata sakura

"itu beda lagi sakura-chan, saat itu kakashi terpaksa harus jadi hokage karena baa-chan sedang sakit "kata naruto.

"ya lalu,apa kau belum punya calon nya "tanya sakura.

Sebelum menjawab naruto melihat sakura

"belum" kata naruto sambil menunduk

"oh,kan ada hinata,dia menyukaimu bukan "kata sakura.

"Kalau aku bersama hinata tapi aku tidak akan bahagia karena aku tidak mencintainya "kata naruto memberanikan diri melihat sakura.

Sakura diam tidak menjawab

"aku dengar,kau dilamar oleh sasuke "kata naruto tiba-tiba

Sakura terkejut bagaimana naruto tau tentang hal ini,setau dia sasuke melamar dirinya pas waktu sasuke mau keluar desa

Itupun hanya ada dia dan sasuke di sana.

"Bagaimana kau tau itu? "tanya sakura

"kau tidak perlu tau aku tau dari mana yang jelas apa itu benar? "tanya naruto sekali lagi

"Ya… sasuke-kun melamarku pas saat dia mau pergi dari desa "kata sakura

"oh, begitu ya "ucap naruto sudah tidak bisa bersemangat lagi

"aku terlambat,... tadinya aku memilihmu menjadi istriku "kata naruto

Kata-kata naruto sukses membuat sakura terkejut

"A-apa!" kata sakura gagap

"tapi kelihatannya ada yang lebih dulu mungkin benar aku harus menyerah,tidak semua yang aku inginkan dapat dikabulkan.

"Sepertinya hanya itu yang aku bicarakan,selamat malam sakura-chan mungkin ini malam terakhir aku ke rumahmu dan semoga bahagia dengan sasuke "kata naruto beranjak pergi

"dari dulu kau memang tidak berubah "kata sakura tidak melihat naruto

Naruto juga menghentikan langkahnya ketika suara sakura terdengar, jarak antara naruto dan sakura hanya 3 meter itu pun mereka saling memunggungi

"dari dulu kau memang selalu menyimpulkan sendiri "kata sakura tapi terdengar lirih

"dari dulu kau selalu seenaknya hiks "

Tuh kan

Setelah terdengar suara isakan, naruto dengan buru-buru kembali ke sakura dan berjongkok di hadapannya karena sakura masih duduk di kursi.

"s-sakura-chan,hey sudah donk… jangan nangis ya sakura-chan kan kuat, kalau sakura-chan nangis nanti aku di bunuh si teme lagi,ayo donk sakura-chan senyum jangan nangis ya "bujuk naruto karena dia tidak tahan dengan orang yang dicintainya menangis atau terluka terlebih lagi oleh dirinya

Posisi sakura menunduk jadi naruto tidak melihat wajah sakura karena terhalang oleh rambutnya,dia cuma bisa memegang kedua tangan sakura untuk menenangkan

Tapi setelah satu menit kemudian tidak terdengar suara isakan lagi.

"kau jahat naruto hiks" kata sakura sambil melihat naruto

Naruto juga melihat sepasang emerald itu penuh dengan air mata

"maaf sakura-chan"

"lain kali jangan sok menyimpulkan apapun itu jika belum tau kepastianya "kata sakura mulai tenang

"memangnya aku salah di mana sakura-chan "kata naruto masih memegang tangan sakura

"hah…"

Sepertinya sakura sendiri yang harus menjelaskan percuma di beritau juga belum mengerti karena orang yang di hadapannya ini tidak peka

"aku tanya… jawab dengan jujur kau tau aku di lamar dari siapa? "

"aku tau sendiri… waktu itu aku mau bertemu dengan si teme tapi yang aku lihat dia sudah ada bersamamu,jadi aku mencoba mendekati kalian… ya bisa di bilang menguping dan saat sasuke melamarmu…

Hah,aku tidak kuat mendengarnya jadi aku pergi dari sana dari pada hatiku terus sakit "kata naruto berkata jujur

"lalu kau tau apa yang aku jawab "tanya sakura lagi dan di jawab gelengan oleh naruto karena memang dia tidak tau

"kau mau tau apa jawabanya" kata sakura

"tidak… aku sudah tau,pasti sakura-chan berkata- "

"tidak" potong sakura

"eh.." naruto bengong,apa katanya tadi

"jawabantu tidak naruto.. "kata sakura menjelaskan

"T-tapi kenapa sakura-chan? "kata naruto heran

"Kenapa… kan sakura-chan suka si tem- "

"karena aku yang dulu sudah berbeda naruto,aku sudah dewasa dan aku tau aku akan bahagia bersama siapa "kata sakura tersenyum

"jadi…" kata naruto masih belum mengerti

"hah…" sakura memutar mata-nya bosan,seharusnya dia tau dari awal orang yang di hadapan ini kurang peka.

"awalnya aku sadar bahwa orang yang aku cintai tidak dapat aku dapatkan karena kelakuanku yang masa dulu,aku dulu sering menghajarnya,aku dulu yang sering memarahinya,bahkan saking dia suka padaku dia sampai-sampai mengorbankan dirinya beberapa kali hanya untuku… dan setelah perang selesai,aku tau ke mana hati ini berlabuh…. dan orang yang berhasil mendapatkanya adalah seorang pahlawan dunia, calon hokage mungkin juga calon suamiku yaitu Uzumaki Naruto "kata sakura panjang lebar

"k-kau bercandakan sakura-chan? "kata naruto tidak percaya

"buat apa aku bercanda,aku serius "

' _kurama_' kata naruto memanggil hewan buas yang ada di dalam tubuhnya

'**_Ya aku tau…. si gadis haruno itu berkata jujur naruto_** "kata kurama,karena chakra kyuubi sudah terkendali jadi kurama bisa merasakan apakah ada orang niat jahat,bohong, atau jujur dia pasti tau

'_be-benarkah…. wah,aku sangat senang dattebayo "_

"**_Mungkin aku harus merayakannya,karena aku juga sadar kau belum pernah pacaran dan sekarang langsung nikah,kelamaan jomblo kaya gin_**i "ucap Kurama

'_urusai yang penting sakura-chan sudah jadi miliku'_kata naruto

"**_terserah_**"

Naruto tersenyum lalu melihat sakura lagi dan memegang tangannya erat

"sakura-chan…

Maukah kau mengurusku dengan kasih dan sayangmu

Maukah kau jadi ibu dari anak-anak ku

Maukah kau jadi pendampingku sampai akhir hayat

Maukah- "

"kau terlalu banyak meminta, padahal aku juga tau tugas ku sebagai istri

N-A-R-U-T-O-K-U-N "kata sakura

Dan saat itu naruto merasa orang paling beruntung,impiannya sudah di depan mata cinta nya sudah di dapat

Sekarang naruto tinggal menikmatinya saja

Perjuangan naruto dari awal sampai akhir memang penuh perjuangan tapi kalau kita lalui rintangan itu bersama apapun jadi mudah,terkadang seseorang perlu bantuan meski sekuat apapun orang itu

Naruto kuat tapi kalau tidak ada sakura di sampingnya mungkin sudah tinggal nama,karena sakura selalu ada ketika naruto terluka begitu pula naruto selalu ada ketika sakura dalam bahaya.

"sakura-chan,aku kan sudah dapat calon istrinya "kata naruto

"ya lalu "

"e… ngak jadi "kata naruto

"Eh.. kenapa? "kata sakura heran

"kalau aku beri tau… nanti sakura-chan marah "kata naruto

"memang kau mau mengatakan apa? Aku tidak akan marah kali ini "

Merasa sudah ada izin naruto menyeringai

"tenang saja sakura-chan "naruto lalu berdiri dan mendekatkan dirinya dengan sakura.

"M-mau apa kau"kata sakura gugup karena sekarang jarak antara wajah naruto dan sakura tinggal beberapa centi lagi

"hihi… aku suka kau yang malu-malu seperti ini "kata naruto

"M-menjauh dariku baka" perintah sakura

sayangnya perintah sakura tidak dituruti oleh naruto justru sekarang naruto secara tiba-tiba mengangkat sakura ala bridal style

Sontak perlakuan naruto membuat sakura terkejut

"kyaaaaa….. turunka aku baka" kaki sakura terus bergerak di udara

"tenang sakura-chan ini akan seru "kata sakura sambil menuju kamar yang selalu di tempati oleh tuan rumah nya

"kyaaa…. Turunkan aku rubah mesum "

"hahahaha"

**End**

Yo-yo-yo readers

Kembali lagi bersama Leo dengan ff

Yang terkece,tersuper,terkeren,terhits se indonesia broooo (ala atta)

**#time to bacot no jutsu**

Gimana-gimana.. gk berasakan feel romance nya,hah mau gimana lagi author udah berusaha samapai titik darah penghabisan (lebay)

Author ini hanya jenius (cihhh) dalam hal action dan croos-over

Jadi harap di maklum aja ini juga ff romance pertama,ter-FIRTS. Oh iya lupa

Ff ini juga ikutan **#RomanceFI2019**

Ok mungkin segitu dulu bacotnya,tunggu ffn lain dari author yang satu ini yaa

See you next time


End file.
